A laminated body in which a metal foil or a metal plate is layered on one side or both sides of an insulating resin layer has been known. For example, in exothermic devices such as a light-emitting diode (LED) device and a power semiconductor device, a module containing the exothermic device, and the like, such a laminated body has been used to suppress a temperature rise during use thereof.
The following Patent Document 1 discloses a laminated plate provided with an insulating resin layer, and a copper foil or a copper plate which is integrated with the insulating resin layer respectively on both sides thereof. The insulating resin layer has a thermal conductivity of 4 W/m·K or more. The total thickness of the a copper foil or copper plate which is integrated with the insulating resin layer respectively on both sides thereof is 600 μm or more.
Moreover, the following Patent Document 2 discloses a laminated body provided with a ceramic substrate and each metal plate which is bonded to the ceramic substrate respectively on both sides thereof through a silver/copper-based brazing material layer. In this laminated body, the ceramic substrate is arranged, instead of an insulating resin layer, between each of the two metal plates.